HA:TFELT
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Ye Eun *'Nombre:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eun *'Sobrenombres: '''Yenny, Oppa Park, Ha:tfelt *'Profecion': Cantante, Bailarina, Compositora, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Companía: '''JYP Entertainment Biografia Nacio el 26 de mayo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es conocida como Yeeun en Corea e internacionalmente como Yenny.. Es la vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sunye y bailarina principal. Fue la ultima en entrar al grupo y lo hizo rapidamente ya que en el colegio de pequeña participaba en grupos siendo vocalista y bailarina. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama Conspiracy in the court llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2. Dramas *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS,2012) ''cameo Musicales *Los tres mosqueteros (2013) Temas para dramas *''Hello To Myself'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) Película *The Wonder Girls (pelicula) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion4 *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show *So You Think You Can Dnace *Made in Wonder Girls *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) Composiciones *Saying I Love You (The Wonder Years: Trilogy - Wonder Girls) *For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) *Smile *G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) -- (Wonder World - Wonder Girls) *Me In (Wonder World -- Wonder Girls) *Hello To Myself (Dream High 2) *Girlfriend (Wonder Party - Wonder Girls) *R. E. A. L. (Wonder Party - Wonder Girls) *You're In Me *If That Was You (그게 너라면) (Full Moon - SunMi) Discografia 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *Shorty y Jay Park-Jeong *8eight -The First *8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai *Variuos Artist-Cry With Us *Various Artist- I love Asia *H-Eugene- Baby I Love You *San-E- Lets Play *JYP Nation- This Chrismas *Leo Kekoa- So Good y I Can Give *Taecyeon (2PM)- After You Left Me *Rhythmking (ft. Bumkey, Yenny & Shorry J)- Think About You *If That Was You (그게 너라면), (Full Moon - SunMi) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Wonder Girls *'Familia: '''Padre, madre, hermana y hermano *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' Debut: 2006 audition during the show MTV 'Wonder Girls Season 1 *'Idiomas': Coreano / Inglés / Chino / Japones / Español (medio) *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile / Musica *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Especialidad:Vocal, Coreografia, Poppin, Street, Composicion *'''Alimento Favorito: Sushi, tartas de huevo y Chobac *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano (muy bien) *'Posicion: Vocalista Principal /Bailarina Principal *Vive actualmente junto a sus compañeras''' de grupo Yoo Bin y Hye Rim *Su nombre como compositora es''' Ha:tfelt''' que viene de HeartFelt(sentimiento del corazón) esto quiere decir que sus composiciones vienen de los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, y a la vez significa HotFelt '''ya que hot se pronuncia '''Hat '''que significa que sus composiciones tienen algo de '''picor y sensualidad, ella dice que puedes ver su significado de las dos formas por eso abrevio las palabras. *Gano en una encuesta a nivel de Corea como un gran futuro como compositora. *Fue Rechazada cuando audiciono para JYPE en 3 ocasiones, Ella menciono que si en verdad deseas algo debes de luchar hasta coseguirlo, sin importar cuantas veces falles debes de aprender a levantarte. *Comparte Habitación con Yoo Bin integrante de las Wonder Girls en los EEUU. *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones *Es como la segunda mamá de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter *Ella es la que mejor domina el ingles en Wonder Girls *Es muy cercana a Junho de 2PM y del resto de miembros al igual que Suzy de Miss A. *De no haber sido cantante, le hubiese gustado ser maestra o abogada *Se considera muy mala dibujante *Ella escogio como su tipo ideal a Onew de SHINee. *Su canción favorita y la cual se identifica es "W'hen You Believe" '''de Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey, ya que con esta canción audiciono por 4 vez en '''JYPE '''y la aceptaron dentro de la Compañía. *En el grupo también se le conoce por ser una gran compositora como su recientemente su composición '"Girlfriend" del album 'Wonder Party '''la cual compuso por su ex-novio, dicha canción es basada por una situación que vivió con el mismo en la vida real. *Compuso una canción para los Fans titulada '"For:Wonderful" donde expresa su agradecimiento a los "Wonderful's"(FanClub de las Wonder Girls) por todo su apoyo. *Su tipo de chico es como Onew de Shinee *'Jin Youn Park(JYP) ' En una entrevista fue cuestionado acerca de quien sería el que ocuparía su lugar como productor en JYPE- el dijo que posiblemente sería''' YeEun''' ó JoKwon(2AM) *A debutado en los escenarios del Teatro, a recibido muy buenas criticas no solo del publico si no de sus compañeros mayores en la actuación. *Hizo su debut como actriz de drama en Basketball *"Full Moon" primer mini álbum de SunMi tendrá un tema compuesto por Yenny "If That Was You", el cual tendrá 2 versiones, una cantada por SunMi y la otra con colaboración de Yenny (esta última solo vendrá en el álbum físico) *A Ki Sung Yeung (jugador de futbol) un comentarista de deporte le pregunto que quien era su chica ideal, a lo que el respondio; "Ye Eun de Wonder Girls", entonces el comentarista respondió: “Supongo que no te importa la apariencia”. Después de eso, muchos fans e internautas indignados hablaron mal del comentarista, pero Yenny despues publicó en su Twitter: “¡Creo que solo lo dijo bromeando, así que solo ríanse~! Sonrian ~”. Esto atrapó la atención de los internautas, por el comportamiento educado y tranquilo que mostró Yenny. * Realizará su debut en solitario, el tema se titulara ' HA: Tfelt', es el seudonimo que ella utiliza para sus composiciones. El nombre del mini albúm es "Me ? " y se dara a conocer el 31 de Julio. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Park Ye Eun.jpg Park Ye Eun2.jpg Park Ye Eun3.jpg Park Ye Eun4.jpeg Park Ye Eun5.jpg Park Ye Eun6.jpg Park Ye Eun7.jpg Park Ye Eun8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:CModelo